


A Pet's Pleasure

by OverlordUsagi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordUsagi/pseuds/OverlordUsagi
Summary: His master has been out of town for weeks, and he's been sorely missed. As the perfect pet, he will do anything to please him and make him want to stay-forever this time.





	A Pet's Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, lol. I wrote it on a whim, it's part one of what could be a longer series if I get back to it- and if anybody enjoys it. I have quite the soft spot for BDSM, especially when it's portrayed properly and not as a rape/abuse fetish.

Light tremors ran through my body as I looked up, my tongue running over my lips. My hands were already cuffed behind my back tight enough to hint at pain if I pulled my wrists wrong. Already my breath was starting to come on hotter pants.

"Master..." I moaned the word, jerking when my willful act had the vibrator turned up another notch. My body curved in, dusky blonde hair falling over grey eyes that were half closed and hazed with passion. I could just see the soft tips of my long, silky ears as they hung with the tilting of my head. My hands pulled at the cuffs, sending little shivers of pain through me that had me moaning softly.

A tug on one of my ears had me looking up again. A rough, calloused hand curled tightly in my soft hair, keeping me in place as emerald eyes burned into mine. I shuddered harder as my master pushed the button on the remote to turn the vibrator up further. A satisfied smile curled up his mouth as he watched me writhe where I was kneeling on the floor.

"Mm..." My master hummed the sound, his grip on my hair growing tighter. "Did you miss me, my sweet little bunny?"

I nodded silently, the jerking motion painful with my master's hand in my hair. It had little whimpers leaving my mouth; that early in our game, it was hard to tell whether there was more pleasure than pain in them.

"I want to hear you speak. I taught you words for a reason."

The words, purred in my ear, had me shivering. My head tilting naturally to the side when my master nipped at my ear, so that his mouth could continue down to leave marks along the smooth arch of my neck. "Y-yes..."

"Yes, what, pet?" His lips stilled, and I knew that my pulse would be beating against his lips where they rested in the hollow of my neck.

I swallowed hard, wrists pulling at the cuffs again. "Y-yes... I missed you... ma-ah!" My words were clipped by a moan that was almost a yelp when he suddenly drove his teeth into my neck. The warmth of my blood welled under the assault of his sharp teeth, and my breath trembled out of me on a low moan as his rough tongue licked up the blood.

He pulled back to look at me, the slitted pupils of his gem green eyes widened so they looked nearly human. If it weren't for the sharp teeth visible between his slightly parted lips, which were painted red with my blood, and the striped orange and black ears that nestled among the brilliant orange waves of his hair, he almost could have been mistaken for ordinary.

Then he took offense to a prey animal staring at him, a low growl rumbling out of his throat as his tail flicked through the air. My heart jumped up into my throat as my fight or flight instincts tried to kick in. I might have tried to bolt if he hadn't taken hold of the vibrator he'd been teasing me with for so long and begun to pump it in and out of my body.

It was sweet torture, because he didn't touch me with anything other than his gaze. Thrusting hard with the vibrator that was turned up to its highest level until my moans were cries of pleasure that began to hurt my throat. Shaking hard, my already throbbing erection was pulsing with the need for release. I had to close my eyes, head tipping back- until his hand curled tight in my hair again, jerking my head up so that my wide, surprised eyes were focused on him again.

"Don't look away from me," he growled, his voice low and thrumming with anger.

"Yes, master," I breathed, my eyes dropping so that I didn't risk the challenge of meeting his eyes.

That sweet purr rumbled out of him, and for a moment his touch was gentle as he rubbed his fingers along the velvet length of one of my ears. In an instant it turned demanding again. His fingers hooked in the chain of the cuffs as he yanked me up to my feet and turned me before he gave me a hard shove toward the bed.

I bounced a little as I dropped onto the bed, unable to steady myself before I lost my balance. The skin was cool against my heated skin, almost a relief. But the hungry look in his eyes stole that away from me. Just that, the way his eyes devoured my small, slim form, was enough to have me fidgeting again, feeling the vibrator more strongly because I knew he wanted to see me squirm.

My back arched off the bed, my scream ringing in the room, when he pulled the vibrator almost all the way out of me only to slam it back in. He kept doing that, until I couldn't scream because I couldn't breathe. My body was shaking so hard I could have just been vibrating as I wordlessly begged for relief. I thought I might get it when he stood up from where he'd been kneeling to play with me.

I didn't get it. He jerked me up so I was sitting, giving me a warning look that said I would get punished if I well over. Even staying upright was hard. I managed only because I was captivated by what he was doing. Neatly, he undid the buttons of his shirt and let it slip from his broad shoulders, dropping it to puddle on the floor next to him. My eyes found that beautiful tattoo on his chest over his heart before they were pulled down to where he was undoing his belt.

I was ready and eager when he stepped out of his pants, right in front of me. Brave enough for just that moment to devour his tall form , lean with muscle, his perfect skin with the rich tan. He was perfect. As perfect as his hard length as he gave me an inviting smile and guided my head forward.

My tongue traced around his tip, pulling a shuddering moan from him before a he put a little more pressure behind his demand. Not enough to make me uncomfortable. Just to tell me that he was tired of waiting. I didn't mean; I found pleasure in taking his erection into my mouth. My moan vibrating in my mouth as I used the skills he'd gone to painstaking lengths to teach me. I was his, and I knew how to please him.

It was one of the few times I was allowed to look directly at him. His fingers pulled hard enough to make me wince slightly when my eyes met his. Their emerald depths darker and deeper so that the hints of gold had vanished behind the heat of his desire. Those lush lips parted to allow for heavy breathing, the flush there on his face though it seemed lighter on his tanned skin than it would have been on my porcelain curse.

Soft growls and moans tumbled out of him as I sucked harder, moving my head at the pace that he guided me into. I only wished I had my hands to touch him more, but there was something just as enticing, as hot, with having my hands cuffed behind my back.

"A-ah... pet, I..." His voice was a deeper growl as he warned me just in time for me to close my eyes when he pulled me back. His heat splashed across my face, almost scalding in my mouth and on my skin.

I eagerly licked up what I could before I looked at him; only one eye open, the other closed because of the evidence of my victory. There was an almost warm smile gracing his lips when he swept his thumb over my skin, allowing me to open both eyes after he cleaned me. He pushed that thumb into my mouth; I sucked it clean, my tongue flicking teasingly against the pad of his finger.

He pulled his thumb out immediately, his grip rough as he grasped my chin and forced me to look at him directly. His voice was a deep, sultry growl, the heat in his eyes a mix of desire and the anger of a predator being teased by his prey. It made me almost desperate, and he must have seen it on my face, because a low chuckle filled the silence.

"You know I have to punish you for that," he said, his voice silky as he laid me back on the bed.

My heart picked up another notch, and I'm sure I smiled. I knew. And I was very much looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering custom oneshots for a short while to raise money for a puppy, just donate here- http://www.shareagift.com/Pages/18735 - and contact me on my wattpad profile (YaoiParadise) or deviantart (DreamsAlwaysLie)


End file.
